Kyuni
by Riku
Summary: Kyuni is the last Zoidian. Awakened in the Guardian Century (Backdraft group and such), she has no way to learn her past. please r
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The awakening

The Zoidians… who were they… how did they live… why did they create the zoids… no one knows… Except perhaps the Zoidians themselves… but aren't they gone?

Do we really know that? Or are we just assuming things. During the Chaotic Century, there were some Zoidians that were discovered in stasis… So did we really find them all?

"Hey I think we found something!" Said the voice of a young man.

==Outside activity detected=="What? Hold on, I'm coming down! Don't touch anything!" This one seems older.

==Cryo-sleep disrupted==

"What is that?" Said another young man.

"You fools! I told you to wait!"

==Capsule opening, occupant released, systems shutting down==

"Gah! It's opening"

At this moment, a girl that was contained in this capsule awoke. Due to the technology she was subject to, she was nude to avoid complication in the cryogenic sleep. Her hair was and icy blue. The eyes were silver. She seemed to be confused, though it hardly showed. She just seemed to be calm, and observant for a moment.

"Who are you?" she said in a young, quiet voice.

"What the hell? It's a girl!" blurted the younger person. He seemed to be a guard or worker of some sort.

"Shut up you idiot!" This one was obviously older. He seemed to be the leader. After he scolded his worker, he turned to face the girl. "I am Dr. Leon. Can you tell me anything about yourself?"

The girls seemed to thing for a second, "No I can't remember. I seem to have amnesia."

"Hmm, that complicates things. Can you think of a name?"

After thinking for a while, she responded, "No I can't remember."

"All right then, I am here to help you" he said with a smile.

"Help me? What do you mean?"

"Well, this is a dangerous world. Someone who knows as little as you do could fall victim to anything." He told her.

"As little as me?"

"Of course. You've been asleep for many hundred years. Even if you remember things about your life in the past, you still wouldn't understand many of the things that go on now."

"Oh. I see."

"Now then… this should sting a bit…"

"Huh!?"

At that precise moment, she felt a stinging pain in her arm. She stiffened a bit, and fell unconscious. 

"Good. Put her in the Whale King men!"

"Sir!"

"And be careful!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter the Xion team

"Ok Dirkz, I can understand you want revenge, but why are we doing this? Can't we just report them to the zoid commission?"

Over the horizon, a D-bison and a Zaberfang were walking toward a large building.

"Come on Jaina, I know you're smarter than that. I've already been stated guilty. The commission's just going to think I'm trying to get a clean record."

"Well, do you really want revenge that bad?"

"Yes. Not only did they cost us half of our savings, but they also got me a bad record with the commission. I'm after blood"

The building had a ton of boulder and rock formations built into the walls. It was not made to be found easily.

"But what if they see you. This is the Back Draft Group. If they find out who we are, we won't have a moment of peace. What do you hope to accomplish anyway?"

"I don't know. I'll just wreak havoc for them. Then when they're all going nuts I'll just kind of grab something to sell for the money we lost."

"But that's…"

"Quiet! There's something ahead. Check it out."

Jaina, in the D-bison switched on an extra sensor, "Yeah your right. I'm reading 5 Hellcats… But they aren't moving. I think they're sleepers."

"Good, we have time to think. Any ideas?"

"Yeah. When I fire missiles I want you to go for the middle one. Try to make it a passing blow."

"Got it." Dirkz just waited. –- Wait for it — She launched them --- Now! ---

And he was off. He went strait forward, --- Where is it? --- Dirkz thought as he ran. Then he saw it. Two zoids suddenly appeared on both sides, struck by missiles. The line between them was about 25 yards in front of him. Dirkz jumped and landed on the Hellcat. He could feel his zoid sink down as its claws dug in. The sound of electricity and screeching metal rang in his ears. And then he jumped off. When he landed he could hear the hellcat fall with a loud crash. It wasn't getting up.

"Dirkz, you have two more on your tail!" Jaina yelled through the radio.

"Shit!" Dirkz yelled as he hit the boosters. "What do I do?"

"First, slow down to normal speed, they can't catch up."

Dirkz cut the over boost. He wasn't feeling too safe, but he trusted her. "What now?!"

"I want you to fire your gun into the ground about 25 yards in front of you and stop."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok, but I'm going to be really mad it I get killed!" he said as he aimed down, slammed the brakes and fired.

He saw two skid marks forming in front of him going into the dust cloud he made. And then he saw them. "Got you!" Dirkz slammed on the boosters and jumped strait forward biting into ones neck, and throwing it against the other one.

"Yeah! Good work Dirkz!" Jaina yelled.

"Hey it was your plan. You deserve some credit too."

"Yes you did a good job. But you forgot another thing," said another voice. "We have more gun turrets hidden hear than any other base in the world!"

"What? Who are you?" said Jaina.

"I am Dr. Leon. And you are not in any condition to ask questions."

"What makes you think you can talk to us like that?"

"Oh, I'd say the 200 machinegun turrets aimed strait at both of your cockpits."

"Dirkz, he's not lying, or even exaggerating. I can see all of them on radar."

"Errr… Damn," muttered Dirkz as he shutdown his Zoid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We can't get caught. They'll never notice us until it's too late…" said Jaina, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jaina had short brown hair which looked as if she cut it herself on the reflection of a hubcap. Her eyes were brown. She wore baggy dark blue pants with bands of cloth hanging down from her waist to about mid-thigh, then reattaching to her waist near the back. She wore a tight black sleeveless shirt and a  dark blue vest. In addition to this, she wore a leather belt with various tools. She had a look that portrayed intelligence that will kick your ass.

"OK Jaina, I get the point," muttered Dirkz. "So do think you could think of some idea's to get us out of this mess?"

"Already have." She said as she walked over to the bars. "HEY GUARD!!! LET US OUT!!!"

"No way, I'd have to be dumb as a brick to let you out"

"So what's stopping you? COME ON YOU HORSES ASS!"

"Shut up in there before I make you shut up"

"Yeah right, we'll feed your ass to you through a straw"

There was a click on the other side of the door and the Guard walked ready to fight. He fir bore on the loudmouthed girl, who promptly gave him a boot to the head. While dazed, he turned toward the other person who quickly punched him strait in the face. He went down like so many bricks.

"Well that was easy enough" said Dirkz "too bad he turned to you first."

"Yeah I know. I just had that boot polished."

"Why do you insist on having steel-soled boots? They can't be comfortable," asked Dirkz as they walked out the door.

"I don't know. I'm just weird that way. Though you gotta admit, it is good for leg strength"

"Yeah…ok. Let's get going."

They ran past many cells and crept up some stairs.

"Dr. Leon stood over Kyuni eating cup-o-noodle. As he ate, he watched her. Her cute face, eyes closed. Resting there silently unaware of her sinister surroundings. *I wonder if maybe I can just*

"Sir!!"

"Wha1111? Um… WHAT IS IT!!!?"

"The prisoners! They've… why is your nose bleeding sir?"

"uh that's not the point," studdered Dr. Leon as he went for a tissue. "Now what about the prisoners?"

"oh yeah. They've escaped. We found the guard unconscious in the cell."

"THEN GO GET THEM!!!"

"Y-y-yes sir!"

Dr. Leon regaining some of his composure wiped his nose clean and calmly took a small tape recorder out of his pocket and spoke softly into it. "Note to self: get a large stack of "do not disturb" signs."

"So what do we do now?" asked Jaina now following Dirkz through a series of hallways.

"Well, we wanted to get inside so we could screw with them didn't we?" He asked. "We got in didn't we?" he finished with a grin.

"I guess, though I would have preferred a method more under our control. WOAH!"

At that point a large group of people ran our from around the corner. The two intruders/escapees didn't seem to want to stop. Instead, Dirkz ran straight through the crowd and Jaina decided to make a more elevated route that conveniently involved all of the heads that Dirkz had in her way. After getting through that little bunch they continued up another flight of stairs.

"Hm, They appear to be quite skilled. I wonder if maybe they would like to become members or our organization."

Dr. Leon's thoughts drifted for a moment when suddenly the door slammed open and the crazed doctor found himself elevated about 3 feet off the ground held up by the hands of a very pissed Dirkz. This naturally didn't go too well with him. "I demand that you put me down!" he cried, in spite of every intelligent though that would flow through a typical persons mind. "Your in my home and you will act accordingly!"

"Right…" mocked a very unconvinced Jaina. "And since we're guests in your humble abode, we should be thankful of the beautiful cell you so painstakingly gave us right?"

"Well I devoted plenty of guards to your confinement. I think that that displays a kind of respect for someone," he said trying to calm the lion that he remained in the grasp of. After a long moment of consideration, he suddenly felt it a good idea to consede. "Ok, you may go. You can take anything you like but please! Don't hurt me."

This time it was Dirkz time to respond. "Ok… I'll take a few things. And I won't hurt you. Much." With that, he drove one of his fists strait into the face of his captive and dropped him too the floor. Dr. Leon showing stamina natural to a doctor of his age, was unconscious before he hit the floor. Whether this was from the punch or from his fear: not even Jaina could decide.

"Well, that defined your typical finesse right there. So what do you want to…" But her sentence was cut short by the site of this girl on an examination bed. Without thinking she went to the control panel and went to work bringing up data.

Zoidian Search

Data log 1: I've been searching for years. I know that there's got to be at least one left. And I'll find it. For it will be the greatest Zoid pilot ever. At the front of the back draft-group, it will lead us to domination!.

Data log 2: I'm not sure but I've picked up seismic activities in a remote region in the jungle. We're on our way to investigate.

Data log 3: A VOLCANO!!! THAT'S ALL IT WAS! A FREAKING VOLCANO!!! We will continue our search and pretend that it didn't happen.

Data log 6: I've wised up a bit and gone for a more efficient scan. Instead of seismic readings I'm making a world scan of all forms of the material that Zoids are made of. There may be a lot of it, but I'm sure that the shape of a capsule will stick out a bit.

Data log 7: I had not idea there were so many zoids… 4 weeks have been devoted to scanning the world and were only half done. I'm running out of money here we're about to lose our sponsors. I am in big trouble.

Data log 8: We found something. Were going to check it out…

Data log 9: We've found her. The travel took a while, and a few sleepers got in our way, and my workers were incompetent fools. But we did it. It is female. Icy blue hair, silver eyes. She didn't recall a name. We paralyzed her and loaded her up. She is currently in a bed. Her life signs are being monitored. Soon we will be able wake her and she will begin her training.

"hmm. It seems that these guys found her in some cryogenic capsule, and took her here," muttered Jaina. "What do you think we should do?"

Dirkz reading over the monitor said, "There going to use her to help them. We should take her to avoid that at least."

"But she's a living being. We can't just take her."

"She'll be used by the back draft group. We can't allow that. Whether or not she's a good girl."

"Yeah I guess your right."

With that Dirkz walked over to the strange looking girl, pulled off a few wires and things, rapped her up in the sheets and picked her up. She wasn't heavy at all, he felt as if he could run full speed with her and a 50 pound pack completely unencumbered. Of course he wasn't a weak person. (or average for that matter)

With the girl taken, they ran out the door and made their way to the garage. Jaina took the lead, wanting the take out any guards before Dirkz had to take them. All the way they left a space trail of unconscious bodies in their wake. Soon they reached their zoids, hopped in, Dirkz strapping the girl in the back of his cockpit, and the got the hell out.

Back in the room that previously held this new girl, Dr. Leon was waking with a great pain in his head. He sat up rubbing his head and waited for his head to clear up. And then he noticed something that almost caused the first heart attack of his life. And following every natural impulse of his body, he fainted.


End file.
